This invention relates to a glove which will reduce the gripping power of the dominant hand of an individual so that in playing a game, such as, golf, the non-dominant hand and arm can dominate and control the golf swing.
Conventional gloves made of fabric or leather material used by golfers for the purpose of improving the grip or increasing the power of the swing. The glove of the present invention has as its express purpose the reduction of the power applied during the swing from the dominate side of the body which is normally the right side.
A glove useful for golf games which is of the type for providing increased power to wrist action of the wearer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,026 issued on July 19, 1966, to Blanchard W. Joseph. This glove provides an elastic band located along the side of the hand and going to the wrist which is taut when the hand and wrist are bent in one direction on the upswing, but adds force and power to the normal wrist action on the downswing.
Another glove shown in prior art is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,096, issued on Nov. 11, 1975, to Eui Joon Lim. This glove is designed particularly for use in driving motorcycles where the hand is maintained in a curved position over long periods of time. In order to avoid fatigue, a backing material is provided which extends along the back of the hand and the fourfinger portions. This glove is designed so that when the hand is inserted into the glove it imparts thereto a convex curvature at the palm, thereby in effect pre-cupping the hand so as to minimize the amount of force required to hold on to the handle grips of the motorcycle.